


Та самая пьеса

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Everybody Out of Character, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история написания "Гамлета".<br/>ООС всех, AU исторических событий.<br/>В фике использованы цитаты из "Гамлета" и писем Елизаветы I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та самая пьеса

Королева угасает.

День за днем она проводит в неподвижности, глядя в окно, почти не спит и почти ничего не ест. Кажется, она решила так и высохнуть, заживо превратиться в мумию – будто цветок, поставленный в вазу без воды.

Придворные врачи сбились с ног, предлагая лекарства, но королева едва удостаивает их ответом.

«Зачем?» – хочется ей спросить, но и этот вопрос так и не срывается с ее губ, потому что, в конечном счете, и он бессмыслен.  
Зачем продолжать?  
Возлюбленные, друзья, советники, недруги – все опередили ее.  
Лестер мертв. Эссекс мертв. Мертвы Уолсингем и Берли.  
И _та_ – тоже мертва. Вечная угроза, враг, соперница. Сестра.

А сын _той_ унаследует обе короны.

Всё как в пьесах. Как в нашумевших трагедиях, которые одну за другой ставят в театре «Роуз» на противоположном берегу Темзы. Они не раз помогали ей развеять скуку. А сейчас подобный спектакль разыгрывается в ее собственной жизни: герои, за которыми зрители следили на протяжении трех актов, мертвы или умирают, и трон достается неизвестному, едва появившемуся на сцене. «Ведь мы, государи, стоим как бы на подмостках, не защищенные от взглядов и любопытства всего мира…»* – некстати всплывают у нее в голове слова. Некоторое время она безуспешно пытается вспомнить, из какой они пьесы, а потом понимает, что память зачем-то подбросила ей строки из ее собственного давнего – почти полвека назад написанного – письма к _той, другой_.

 

* * *

– Эта пьеса не должна увидеть свет, Роберт, – говорит она. Когда это было? Тысячу лет назад? – Никогда, слышишь. Никогда.

– Но, Ваше Величество…

– Да, именно. Мое величество. – Она обещала себе сгоряча, что не произнесет вслух ни строчки злосчастного текста, но все-таки произносит: – Власть короля в такой ограде божьей, что, сколько враг на нас ни посягай, руками не достать. Так заведено. Так было всегда. А я…

Не успев договорить, она понимает, что это неправда. Да, она убила государыню – равную себе – но дело не в этом, и в сны ей теперь является совсем не сестра-монархиня, а…

– Бесс… – говорит Роберт. На этот раз, благодарение Богу, без «величества».

– Все должно было быть не так.

(– Все должно было быть не так, – молчит она. – Я хотела лишь посмеяться над ней. Хотела отправить ей экземпляр пьесы – или, быть может, труппу комедиантов – чтобы потом мне рассказали, как она взбесится. Хотела, чтобы в Лондоне судачили о том, как королева шотландская – бывшая королева шотландская! – выглядит на сцене распутной дурой. Я никогда не хотела – этого.

…Говорят, _та_ постарела. Постарела, погрузнела и уже мало чем напоминает миниатюру, которая хранится у Елизаветы в ящике стола. И волосы – прости Господи, волосы.

– Но уж волосы-то у меня красивее, чем у вашей госпожи, – сказала Елизавета шотландскому послу, распуская густую рыжую гриву. В другой жизни. Пьеса, сыгранная в пьесе, сыгранной в пьесе. Мертвая голова, выскользнув из парика, катится по полу, будто мяч. С кем теперь соперничать?)

– Я могу убить, – говорит она, закрывая лицо руками, – хотя, видит Бог, я предпочла бы обойтись без этого. Но я не могу выставить на посмешище мертвую стареющую женщину.

Роберт склоняет голову.

 

* * *

– Умоляю, Ваше Величество! – произносит, наклоняясь над креслом королевы, сэр Роберт Сесил, лорд-хранитель малой печати. – Вы должны выразить свою волю. Вы должны назвать преемника.

Он давно ведет за ее спиной переговоры с шотландским королем Иаковом – сыном _той_. Елизавета знает об этом, и он знает, что она знает. Короны двух страстных соперниц унаследует холодный чопорный принц, которого Елизавета никогда не видела, но почему-то представляет похожим на датского Гамлета. Вряд ли они и правда похожи – разве что ненавистью к матери. Елизавете передавали, что, узнав об угрозе смертного приговора для _той_ , Иаков сказал одну фразу: «Сама заварила кашу, пусть сама расхлебывает».

Иаков - Гамлет? Или она сама - окруженная мертвыми врагами и друзьями, здесь, на авансцене, у могильной черты ищущая, кому доверить свой скудный северный край? Ум королевы остался таким же острым и здравым, каким был в молодости, но сейчас, когда она стоит на пороге небытия, ей становится все труднее различить прошлое, настоящее и воображаемое. Тени приходят к ней одна за другой, как к бедному злодею Ричарду перед сражением.

Значит, Иаков. Пусть так. Может быть, все к лучшему.

– У меня не может быть иного преемника, чем король, – произносит она слабым, но не дрогнувшим голосом. По крайней мере, она и Бог сделали все, чтобы Англия не досталась ненавистным испанцам.

– Предсказываю: выбор ваш падет на Фортинбраса. За него мой голос, – добавляет она неожиданно для себя самой с надтреснутым смешком.

Взгляд сэра Роберта непроницаем. Он презирает театр. Другой Роберт – ее Роберт – Роберт Дадли, граф Лестерский – понял бы непременно.

Как она скучает по нему. Сколько еще ждать конца?

 

* * *

– Вы знаете, что с этим делать, – говорит она сэру Роберту Сесилу во время одной из своих последних деятельных вспышек, передавая ему увесистую стопку бумаг. Нет, не так – рукописей.

Тот кивает. Она знает, что он не одобряет ее. Он знает, что она знает об этом. Они составляют прекрасный тандем.

Он уже выходит из кабинета, когда она зовет его обратно.

– И эту – тоже. – На стол ложится еще одна объемистая пачка исписанной бумаги.

Теперь сэр Роберт смотрит на нее с некоторым любопытством, и ей почему-то хочется рассмеяться.

– Осмелюсь спросить, Ваше величество, это – та самая?

Она кивает, втайне надеясь на следующий вопрос – но, разумеется, его не следует. Будь здесь Лестер или Эссекс, они бы непременно спросили.

Сэр Роберт выходит из кабинета, и она остается с этим вопросом наедине.

 

* * *

В богемном и беспорядочном мире театра Уилл Шекспир известен своей редкостной педантичностью. В его рукописях никогда нет помарок. Издатель, с неприязнью вспоминая то, что ему приносят другие авторы, не может на него нарадоваться.

Вот и в этот раз: «Гамлет, Принц Датский», – ровно выведено на первом листе, и как-то сразу становится понятно, что и остальные страницы будут так же приятны глазу.

И, разумеется, так оно и есть.

Другой экземпляр рукописи, который мог бы вызвать у издателя гораздо больше нареканий, на некоторое время остается лежать на столе у лорда-хранителя малой печати – пока тот после непродолжительной внутренней борьбы все-таки не решается бросить его в камин. Документы такого рода, пожалуй, нельзя оставлять потомкам – а уж тем паче современникам.

Сэр Роберт Сесил переписал рукопись – а значит, ознакомился с ее содержанием – лично, поэтому теперь, глядя на то, как строчки исчезают в пламени, может процитировать:  
– Разбилось сердце редкостное. Спи спокойным сном под ангельское пенье!

Но уже говоря это, он ловит себя на том, что произносит слова механически. Он пока не в силах осознать произошедшее.

…Языки огня лижут список действующих лиц, в котором зачеркнуто имя «Мария» - над ним поставлено «Гертруда».

Оба имени выведены почерком королевы.

 

* * *

– Я войду в легенду, – дразнит тень – как всегда, выводя Елизавету из себя своим французским акцентом, своим неуловимым флером иностранки. Королева шотландская? Черта с два! Француженка – а значит, ничем не лучше испанцев. – Я стану – легендой. А тебе останется лишь сухая, скучная история. Неужели именно этого ты хотела?

– Истории, – поправляет Елизавета, внезапно чувствуя, что с плеч будто спадает гора, – и не может удержаться от смеха. Совсем как тогда, когда решила передать сэру Роберту рукопись. Когда перечитала пьесу. Все в прошлом, Господи, все в прошлом: и она, и ее соперница – просто мертвые женщины, бледные призраки, а строки – вот они, неизменно живые, нетленные и давным-давно уже не о том…

Она вспоминает этот момент и смеется сейчас, как смеялась тогда.  
Вместе со смехом приходит необыкновенная легкость: кажется, будто тело исчезает, будто можно оторваться от земли и взлететь – и она так и делает.

– Мне останутся – истории, – повторяет она. – И мы еще посмотрим насчет легенды.

**Author's Note:**

> * Письмо Елизаветы I к Марии Стюарт, цит. по "Мария Стюарт" Стефана Цвейга


End file.
